


𝐒𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐃𝐀𝐙𝐄

by IndocIna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndocIna/pseuds/IndocIna
Summary: Louis vuole essere solo lasciato da solo, in pace, a maledirsi in silenzio.Harry invece gli soffoca la lucidità, prende a pugni le sue corde vocali, lo obbliga a fare un sacco di cose di cui Louis fa anche a meno, tipo: pensare, agire, vivere, amare.Harry è la scossa di terremoto senza assumere nessuna pasticca stupefacente, è le sere di fine settembre, la birra con la pizza a casa di Niall, è la canzone che vorrebbe scrivere ma che non scriverà mai.È tutti i sogni ad occhi aperti che fa.E Louis è stanco, perché sta soffocando e non c'è luce nel mondo di Harry Styles.AU LARRY;ONE SHOT (TO KILL)Harry/Louis; Harry/OC; Louis/Oc
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	𝐒𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐃𝐀𝐙𝐄

𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎 𝐈

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐇𝐞'𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐝𝐚𝐲-𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧' 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.

Louis forse ama Harry da sempre. O forse no.  
Forse è solo infatuato, forse le spalle di Harry sono troppo larghe e sue fossette adorabili.   
Forse i suoi occhi sono troppo verdi e gli ricordano il sottobosco della Norvegia.  
Forse è si sente solo.  
Forse Harry è casa.

Louis non lo sa cosa gli passa per la testa.

Quello che sa è che Harry – il suo migliore amico- sta pomiciando alla grande con una ragazza alta e magra con due spaghetti biondi al posto dei capelli.

E gli sta bruciando lo stomaco.

La scena è la seguente: Niall ha dato – l'ennesima – festa a casa dei suoi genitori avvocati penalisti, – sempre assenti – per il compleanno di Liam. È agosto, l'aria di Londra è irrespirabile, densa di smog e scirocco e il cielo è più azzurro degli occhi di Niall stesso. Una cosa mai vista prima. Ed è una bella serata, perché c'è la birra ghiacciata ed ogni tipo di superalcolico a disposizione a casa Horan; ci sono tutti i suoi amici, c'è sua sorella Lottie, c'è la musica tecno scelta da Zayn. C'è anche Tom – il ragazzo che spaccia di Bristol- al quale Louis ha chiesto un po' di Molly per dopo. Tom ha annuito e Louis ora aspetta che la serata passi in fretta per calarsi quella merda e sentire la testa girare veloce.

Nel mentre, non toglie gli occhi dalla nuca ricoperta di ricci di Harry, mentre tiene ferma contro la porta del salone, quella che deve chiamarsi Chloe o una cosa del genere.

È una sciatta che è nata a Manchester, che beve solo acqua e mangia insalata scondita. Una di quelle che vedi per strada e che poi non riconosceresti per quanto è anonima. Anche Harry lo sa, infatti non è una cosa seria. Forse ha solo bisogno di scopare, di certo non s'innamorerà.

Louis sa bene che dovrebbe divertirsi perché ha vent'anni, un bel culo, una bella faccia e nelle sue vene scorre più sarcasmo che sangue.

Louis Tomlinson dalla vita ha avuto tutto – tutto quello che non voleva.

Perché ora, tipo, Tom gli sta offrendo la Molly e Louis mentre la mette sulla lingua sta ancora pensando alla nuca piena di ricci di Harry Styles, che si è allontanata, verso il piano superiore, sempre con quella ragazza alta e magra con due spaghetti al posto dei capelli.

Un paio di birre, ore e pasticche dopo, la festa è finita, il cielo ora ricorda gli occhi di Louis e sono rimasti solo in cinque in casa.

«Io vado allora» biascica; è costretto a tenersi a Zayn perché il pavimento si muove sotto di lui e per poco non urla: "Il terremoto!".

«No! – protesta Niall- dove vai? Restate qui per stanotte. Ci sono i letti, dai non fate gli stronzi»

Quello che Niall non vuole dire è che ha una fottuta paura di dormire da solo la notte senza nessuno in casa, perché una volta, da bambino, i ladri hanno fatto piazza pulita di tutto l'oro e i soldi della madre.

Da allora, come questa notte, non riesce a non piagnucolare e pregare per far restare a dormire i suoi migliori amici.

«Va bene» annuisce Liam.  
«Non dormo con te però» biascica ancora Louis, e non sa se l'ha detto davvero o l'ha immaginato.   
Perché dopo non ricorda più niente.

È un fruscio strano a svegliarlo; che gli fa stringere gli occhi perché la luce della luna entra prepotente nella stanza da letto in cui si trova. Le tende arancioni sono tirate su, il balcone di ferro battuto affaccia sul giardino all'inglese e sente un cane abbaiare in lontananza.

È straiato sul letto, con due cuscini sotto al capo e uno sotto ai piedi, come è solito riposare.

Non sa se sono le tre o le quattro del mattino, sa solo che gli viene da vomitare e chiude ancora gli occhi. Poi però il fruscio si fa più forte e un profumo vanigliato gli arriva alle narici e lo sorprende come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Apre gli occhi.

«Harry» lo chiama.

Il suo migliore amico, la sua metà, la sua persona, si è stesa al suo fianco, ha tirato su i loro corpi il lenzuolo fresco e sta sospirando.

«Lou, dormi»  
«Haz, - dice. – pensavo fossi andato via»  
«E allora perché non mi hai cercato?»  
Louis ci pensa un po' su, vorrebbe sputare fuori veleno «Eri in ottima compagnia» ride.

Spera, con tutto se stesso, che Harry si accorga che quella non è una risata allegra, non è una risata da ubriaco e non è una risata maliziosa.

È una risata amara, che fa scontrare i denti e attorcigliare lo stomaco, che lo fa sentire poco coraggioso e molto stupido.

Però Harry è cieco e ingenuo, non se ne accorge, e quindi ride.

«Ottima compagnia? Mi ha fatto un pompino con i denti»  
«Ah la peggior specie»  
«Già. E poi in verticale sembra una suora, per non parlare di quando..»  
«Non voglio sapere i dettagli della tua vita intima» è costretto a dire, altrimenti Harry andrebbe avanti per altre due ore e no, Louis proprio non ci riuscirebbe a non vomitare poi. È strano che non gli siano ancora venuti i conati, perché l' Harry che parla piano al suo fianco, è lo stesso che si è scopato una ragazza fino a pochi minuti fa.

«Come vuoi»

Restano in silenzio, non sentono più niente: nemmeno il cane che abbaia in lontananza.

Respirano e basta, e Louis non sa più distinguere il suo respiro da quello di Harry. Hanno le mani che si sfiorano, come la rugiada bagna il ferro, lo fa piano, delicata, ma giorno dopo giorno crea ruggine.

Louis la ruggine se la sentiva dappertutto.

Louis comincia a contare le pecore, con gli occhi sbarrati a fissare il soffitto alto e bianco. Gli sembra il cielo: vorrebbe che il cielo fosse così bianco, senza la luna.

«Lou»  
«Oi»  
«Lo sai che ti amo sempre»  
«Ti amo anche io»

Harry e Louis si conoscono da quando hanno due e tre anni.

Hanno fatto l'asilo, le elementari – no, le medie no – e il liceo insieme.

Hanno condiviso magliette, palloni autografati, letti, tende al campeggio, bibite proibite, sigarette e a volte, anche ragazze.

Harry sa che Louis ha il terrore del formaggio grattugiato, che quando è nervoso parla e ridere più del necessario, che sa scrivere anche con la mano sinistra e che è stato con più uomini che donne.

Louis sa che Harry ha quattro capezzoli, porta sempre almeno due anelli per ogni dito, che non ama fumare, che non ama parlare e che non guarda mai il telegiornale.

Se c'è una cosa che sanno gli altri, quelli che li vedono da fuori – inclusi Niall, Liam e Zayn – è che Louis e Harry sono anime gemelle ma devono ancora scoprirlo e farci i conti.

𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎 𝐈𝐈

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨'𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐢𝐭.

A settembre Louis non dà nemmeno un esame di quelli che rientrano nel suo piano di studi.  
Medicina è troppo difficile per uno che ha sempre la testa altrove e non ha voglia di far niente.   
È la tipica storia di un ragazzo intelligente ma che non si impegna.  
Ma sua madre non deve per forza saperlo e infatti Louis finge.

Passa le giornate a tracannare Red Bull a casa di Niall, a fumare sesh al parco sotto casa di Zayn e aiuta le gemelle nei compiti a scuola. La notte la passa vigile a leggere Hemingway.

Harry non si fa vivo per un po'.

A Liam ha detto di voler staccare, perché non ci sta tanto con la testa: il sunto è che si sente in gabbia e vuole scappare.

Louis è talmente tanto egoista che vorrebbe avere le chiavi della gabbia e gettarle nel Mar del Nord.

Una sera di fine settembre, a casa di Liam, Harry si presenta con un sorriso stanco e gli occhi lucidi. Ha portato anche le birre – bionde.

Louis lo ignora per tutta la serata.

Mentre mangiano la maxi pizza ai quattro formaggi di Domino, non lascia che il suo sguardo si posi sul ragazzo di fronte a lui nemmeno per sbaglio. Lo tratta con indifferenza e poca gentilezza. Quando è Harry a parlare lui sta zitto oppure esce fuori a fumare. Quando è lui al centro dell'attenzione, monopolizza tutto e tutti ed esclude Harry. Fa finta anche che non esista quando devono scegliere che film guardare su Netflix, ignorando le sue proposte.

Solo a metà serata, dopo che Harry gli ha sussurrato un «Dove ti vuoi sedere?» senza ricevere risposta, Louis si ritrova tra il bracciolo del divano broccato e il corpo di Harry Styles.

Quando Pennywise tira nel tombino un bambino, Harry gli soffia vicino all'orecchio «Non mi odiare. Perché sei triste?» e Louis continua ad ignorarlo.

Quando Niall ha iniziato a russare con la bocca aperta e a sbavare sul cuscino di velluto, Zayn era già andato via e Liam sarebbe andato via tra un paio di minuti.

Louis però sa essere cattivo e furbo, quindi si alza dal divano facendo cadere il suo cellulare a terra a causa della foga. Lancia un saluto in generale e corre giù per le scale.

Al portone d'ingresso, Harry Styles è dietro alle sue spalle e dice.

«Ti accompagno a casa»

Louis vuole essere solo lasciato da solo, in pace, a maledirsi in silenzio.

Harry invece gli soffoca la lucidità, prende a pugni le sue corde vocali, lo obbliga a fare un sacco di cose di cui Louis fa anche a meno, tipo: pensare, agire, vivere, amare.

Harry è la scossa di terremoto senza assumere nessun pasticca stupefacente, è le sere di fine settembre, la birra con la pizza a casa di Niall, è la canzone che vorrebbe scrivere ma che non scriverà mai.

È tutti i sogni ad occhi aperti che fa.

E Louis è stanco, perché sta soffocando e non c'è luce nel mondo di Harry Styles.

Gli cammina affianco comunque: le loro case non sono molto distanti dall'abitazione di Niall, quindi ritornano a piedi perché Louis è un pericolo alla guida ed Harry ha prestato l'auto a sua sorella.

Non parlano mentre Harry saluta un paio di amici delle medie e Louis rivede la sua ex – ragazza che si sorride vicino a Starbucks.

La luna è a forma di falce, gialla come una moneta antica, il cielo invece è di un blu così intenso che sembra nero pece.

Harry tiene la testa bassa, qualche riccio più lungo gli sfiora gli zigomi. Louis lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio perché lui è troppo occupato a guardare la strada, contare i pedoni, le strisce pedonali e stare attento alle auto per perdere tempo a guardare la meraviglia che è Harry.

Però Louis odia il silenzio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, più dell'ultima ragazza che Harry si è portato a letto.

Quindi se ne esce fuori con: «Hai intenzione di dire qualcosa?»  
E Harry ha la faccia tosta di rispondere con un sottile: «Veramente no»  
«Cos'hai intenzione di fare, allora?»  
«Niente, Lou. Ti sto accompagnando a casa»  
«Non ho bisogno della balia» ringhia quando stanno quasi per attraversare Downtown Huges e una Berlina Blu frena prima di un dosso.  
Harry non si lascia spaventare, perché Louis abbaia e basta senza mordere. Abbassa il capo e alza le spalle «Lo so»  
«No, non lo sai. Volevo tornare a casa da solo, senza di te e invece tu stai sempre davanti alle palle»  
«Lou, - riprende a dire e questa volta la sua voce è talmente piatta che Louis vorrebbe prenderlo a calci – volevo solo farti compagnia»

Louis Tomlinson non potrebbe essere più scioccato e irritato. Sente le mani prudere e lo stomaco bruciare e ancora una volta quella sensazione che vorrebbe solo uccidere dentro di se: ruggine ruggine dappertutto. Si ferma all'inizio della strada che termina con casa sua, la villetta di mattoni rossi e con le rose nell'aiuole «Lo capisci che non ho bisogno della tua compagnia?»  
Harry sorride, «Lo capisci che comunque dobbiamo fare la stessa strada?»  
«Lo capisci che te ne devi andare?» urla e allarga le braccia.

Sente il sangue uscire dai palmi delle mani perché ha stretto tropo forte la carne con le unghie. Si sente come un palloncino, uno di quelli senza elio ma gonfiati con il fiato, un palloncino che esplode e fa tanto rumore, ma che alla fine ha recato danni solo a se stesso.

Harry non si è mosso di un millimetro, sembra quasi che non abbia urlato contro a lui, che la questione non lo sfiori più di tanto.

«Perché sei triste?»  
«Perché sei sparito?»  
«Non sono sparito. Tu perché non mi hai cercato?»  
«Perché non volevo»

𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎 𝐈𝐈𝐈

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞. 𝐒𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐳𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞?

Ad ottobre, Louis ha iniziato a lavorare in un negozio di dischi gestito dalla madre di una sua compagna di corso. Ha pensato anche di mollare l'università, di andarsene zaino in spalla nell'Europa dell'Est. Ha pensato di cercare suo padre, di pippare cocaina e di riprovarci con la sua ex- storica – che ancora gli sta sotto e lo cerca su Instagram.

Quello che invece ha fatto è stato annegare in un mare di tristezza e soffocare ogni stimolo esterno con il fumo delle sigarette e una scopata occasionale con il figlio gay – non dichiarato – della sua datrice di lavoro.

Il ragazzo si chiama Oliver, ha gli occhi verdi ma non come Harry.

Harry.

Harry è davvero sparito questa volta.

Sono due settimane, tre ore e quarantatre secondi che non lo vede e non lo sente.

Niall ignora l'argomento, Zayn finge di non saperne nulla e Liam fa spallucce. Louis non chiede.

Quando però il campanello del Roxys trilla e la porta massiccia di legno e vetro si apre, Harry Styles entra con passo deciso e si dirige nella sezione riservata al pop anni 80. Indossa una giacca rossa più pensante perché le temperature si sono abbassate, i ricci sono ancora più lunghi dell'ultima volta che l'ha visto e a Louis viene in mente solo di baciarlo contro il muro.

Non lo fa perché ha troppo rispetto di se stesso e perché Harry non merita le sue labbra.

(E nemmeno il suo amore).

Però il ragazzo è lì, e non a caso dalle occhiate che gli lancia, come per gli dirgli: avvicinati.

Louis lo fa, naturalmente, con l'andatura di un bambino ubriaco e spaventato.

Harry sfiora con i polpastrelli 'Thriller' di Micheal Jackson del 1982 e lui non era ancora nato quando Jackson ballava con gli zombie al cimitero.

«Parto per la Spagna questo sabato» 

Louis non pretende spiegazioni.

Harry gli racconta che si sente perso, che non ha obiettivi, che lascia l'università e lascia anche Londra.

Lasci anche me, pensa Louis Tomlinson quando sono nel suo giardino, uno sull'amaca e l'altro sull'altalena di ferro blu e gialla.

Louis fuma in silenzio ed Harry non ha mai parlato così tanto in vita sua; parla fino ad avere le corde vocali stanche e la sua voce è roca e bassa e Louis inizia ad avvertire i brividi sulla pelle.

Va a vivere in Spagna perché una compagnia di volo low-cost ha bisogno di più personale a bordo e Harry è giovane e bello, ha esperienze con lo spagnolo: è stato scelto subito.

Zayn, Niall e Liam ne erano a conoscenza, ovvio. Ma Harry gli aveva chiesto di non dirlo a Louis, perché avrebbe voluto farlo lui di persona.

Louis non capisce, cosa c'è di bello in Spagna?

Il mare, il sole, le ragazze mezze nude, la sangria e poi?

Louis non capisce, ma questo ad Harry non lo dice.

Annuisce, gli offre una sigaretta. Dice «E' una bella cosa, non essere così angosciato. Dovresti andare e divertiti»

Niall organizza un'altra festa alla fine di ottobre, quando a Londra piove e ci sono cinque o sei gradi.

Nessuno lo dice, ma è una festa d'addio, o al massimo di arrivederci. Ma ha un sapore così amaro quella parola che nessuno la pronuncia mai a voce alta.

Liam ha fatto un nuovo tatuaggio – quattro strisce nere e spesse sull'avambraccio che Niall ha commentato con una smorfia; Zayn ha comprato una torta gelato alla fragola – pessima scelta- e Louis se ne sta ancora lamentando.

Casa Horan è piena di gente che conosce Harry ma che Louis a stento ha mai visto in vita sua. Comunque sorride a tutti, fa battute e passa da bere a chiunque.

Harry non lo perde di vista neanche un secondo, come se avesse paura che si rompesse.

Verso le due di notte, quando Louis ha finito le sue sigarette e anche quelle di Zayn e le stelle nel cielo londinese non si vedono, ma si vedono solo i lampioni gialli, Harry appoggia la sua testa sulla schiena dell'amico.

Louis tiene stretta la barra di ferro del balcone tra le mani per paura di fare qualcosa di stupido, ed Harry continua a stringerselo contro e gli respira addosso.

«Abbracciami anche tu» lo prega.  
«No»  
«Ti prego, Lou»

E cede. Si volta pianissimo, al ritmo e alla velocità di una lumaca, e Harry è ancora pronto ad accoglierlo con le braccia spalancate e l'espressione indecifrabilmente fragile.

Louis non ha bisogno di alzarsi sulle punte, non è mai stato così con Harry.

Loro funzionano in modo diverso: è Harry che si abbassa per posare la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e sorridere.

Quando Louis si divincola sono passati cinque minuti, anche se loro non lo sanno.

E Harry gli dice «Ancora un altro po'» e Louis finge di sbuffare e invece vorrebbe piangere e forse – ma solo forse – qualche lacrima gli scappa, perché dovrà ricordarsi la consistenza dei ricci di Harry, dovrà ricordare il suo profumo alla vaniglia e dovrà tenere ben chiuso nel cassetto della memoria questo ricordo che da quel momento, è il suo preferito.

E gli occhi di Harry fanno paura per quanto brillano nella semi oscurità del balcone di Niall, con una lampadina che emana una luce troppo fioca per rendere giustizia ai tratti del suo volto e all'intensità di quel momento.

«Ti amo tanto»   
«Ti amo» risponde Louis, e poi si alza sulle punte per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Non è il primo bacio che si scambiano – non sarà il loro ultimo, di questo Louis ne è sicuro. È solo un bacio, un bacio a stampo che vale come ricordo, come promessa, come supplica.

Le labbra di Harry sono sempre del colore dei lamponi, sono piene e Louis ne è innamorato.

Quando Louis si rigira, con la testa alzata verso il cielo, la luce di una stella cadente infiamma la notte.

Harry soffoca un gemito «Esprimi un desiderio»

Louis non desidera nulla.  
Perché sa che quello che vuole non si realizzerà.

Harry parte il giorno dopo, di sabato con le nuvole che disegnano strisce nel cielo e Louis spera che su Londra si abbatta una nevicata mai vista.

Spera che l'aereo non decolli mai.

Si sente cattivo, si sente egoista, si sente solo.

Sente ancora la ruggine addosso e tutto intorno a lui ha il colore dei lamponi.

𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎 𝐈𝐕  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞

Al parco sotto casa di Zayn, mentre impara a non uccidersi su uno skateboard, Louis rivede la ragazza bionda di Manchester: Chloe.

La ragazza è magra come le modelle russe sulle passerelle di Milano, lo saluta con la mano mentre fuma una Diana.  
Ha la faccia pulita dal trucco, le unghie mangiucchiate, indossa una felpa da uomo che le ingrossa le spalle ossute.

«Ciao, sei Louis»  
«Sì, tu sei Chloe?» chiede mentre scende dallo skateboard e lo alza da terra.  
«Sei l'amico di Harry, vero?»

Louis annuisce: l'amico di Harry. È così che deve essere ricordato? Gli va bene lo stesso, perché l'amore che prova è totalizzante e opprimente, tanto che lo porta ad annullarsi e a spegnersi.

Non è vero che nel mondo di Harry Styles non c'è luce.

È Harry stesso la luce.

E Louis ora è il nero pece che sporca Londra.

Rivede Chloe un altro paio di volte: una volta a casa di Liam, un'altra volta al Old Trafford per una partita del Manchester United.

La ragazza non è così male, non sembra neppure così sciatta come Louis aveva pensato all'inizio.

È simpatica quando beve, preferisce 'Friends' ad 'How I met your mother', si veste spesso di nero e i suoi capelli biondi stanno meglio al naturale che lisci.

Nel mentre, Niall sta imparando a suonare la batteria, Zayn ha ridipinto casa sua con le bombolette spray e vernice di colore fucsia – sua madre voleva sbatterlo fuori casa – e Liam ha dato altri due esami che si sono conclusi con un successo.

Louis continua ad aspettare, Harry sale e scende dagli aerei di linea a ritmo dell'ultimo album dei Brockhampton che ascolta tramite le cuffie dell'Air-pods. 

La mancanza è come corde impresse sulla pelle già dilaniata: stringono e stridono e fanno piangere.

Louis non sa come vivere senza Harry: è una cosa nuova quell'assenza e Harry per Louis è casa, è aria, è il suo colore e il suo odore preferito.

Harry è la costante della sua vita fino dalla prima infanzia.

Ma la mancanza è bastarda, perché non fa rumore ed è come un fantasma: ne avverti la presenza ma non puoi afferrarla.

Passa anche novembre, l'otto dicembre prepara l'albero con sua madre e sua sorella mente le note di "Astro del Ciel" gli fanno compagnia. Lui e Harry si sentono tutti i giorni: buongiorno, come stai, cosa fai, mi manchi. Buonanotte.

La distanza dovrebbe complicare le cose e invece Harry è spaventosamente vicino.

Alla vigilia di Natale, - il compleanno di Louis – Harry gli scrive un messaggio breve e coinciso. Scrive "Sai che con le parole non sono bravo come te". Louis lo sa, quello bravo a parlare tra i due è lui, non certo Harry. Quindi non ci resta male se non si è sforzato troppo, se non ci ha provato abbastanza.

È Harry. 

La sera del suo compleanno, alle dieci e mezza circa, Zayn entra a casa sua di prepotenza con una bottiglia di Campari nella mano destra e una di Jack Daniels nella sinistra. Dopo due secondi esatti arrivano Niall e Liam e un'altra cinquantina di persone che si spargono per casa Tomlinson come se fossero palline rimbalzanti che si perdono sul pavimento.

Louis era stato categorico «Non voglio festeggiare» aveva ribadito una trentina di volte.

Non era stato ascoltato evidentemente.

E dopo aver spento ben ventuno candeline su una torta Charlotte con le roselline rosse, Chloe lo bacia davanti a tutti, mettendoci lingua e denti.

Louis non reagisce: non la respinge e non si tira indietro.

Le sorride quando le loro salive sono irrimediabilmente mischiate. Le dice «Grazie»

Chloe profuma di fragole e Moschino Fresh, le sue labbra sanno di Coca-Cola al gusto di vaniglia.

Continuano a baciarsi per il resto della sera.

Harry non lo sa – non deve saperlo.

Louis gli dice solo che i ragazzi gli hanno fatto una sorpresa, che sua madre gli ha regalato una Polaroid e Lottie e Fizzy un viaggio per Copenaghen a luglio, per vedere la statua della Sirenetta.

Harry gli spiega che Madrid è magica ma preferisce il caos di Barcellona. E il cibo? Spettacolare.

«Dovesti essere qui, Lou» dice e sospira.

Harry non ha bisogno di sapere che si è scopato Chloe, proprio l'ultima ragazza con cui è stato a Londra prima di partire per la Penisola Iberica.

Chloe comunque è davvero una brava ragazza.

Ha ventun'anni, due tatuaggi, tre cani e un gatto. È del segno dell'Ariete, gioca a pallavolo e va a correre il sabato mattina con la nebbia in leggins e Nike.  
Studia economia e commercio a Londra, anche se i suoi sono originari di Leeds e sua sorella è una maestra elementare.   
Parla quattro lingue – di cui due fluentemente – ed è una ragazza alla mano, che non ti mette a disagio, che ti capisce con uno sguardo.

E Louis potrebbe seriamente innamorarsene, potrebbe seriamente provarci.

Eppure.

Chloe Sunders non è Harry Styles.

E lei lo sa, non è stupida e neppure cieca.

Sa bene che Louis non è innamorato di lei, che è distante anche quando è a due millimetri da lei o dentro di lei.

Ma alla gente piace accontentarsi – a Chloe Sunders piace accontentarsi. Quindi le basta quel poco che Louis le dà: un bacio a mezzanotte, un album rubato dal negozio in cui lavora, un'uscita al cinema. 

Le chiamate tra Harry e Louis diventano più sporadiche.

Harry è sempre più impegnato (ha avuto una promozione lampo) e Louis invece evita quelle che Harry riesce a fargli tra uno scalo e l'altro.

Sono passati quattro mesi da quando Harry è volato via.

Londra non è più la stessa.

A marzo, quando gli alberi di pesco al parco si riempiono di fiorellini bianchi e i ciliegi diventano maestosi e rosa, Liam sta studiando come un disperato per la sessione estiva, Zayn ha venduto il suo primo quadro – Il sogno di Zayn – al suo primo acquirente e Niall si sta frequentando con una ragazza dai capelli metà rosa e metà rossi di Brighton (Louis non pensa che durerà).

Chloe ha iniziato a lavorare da Tesco per togliersi qualche sfizio e ha detto per la prima volta «Ti amo» a Louis il quattordici aprile duemilaventi. Erano a casa di Louis, le gemelle stavano giocando nell'altra stanza e Louis l'ha stretta forte e le ha baciato una tempia e poi il capo.

È stato spontaneo, senza fatica l'ha tirato fuori.

Louis ha ricambiato comunque. Con un sorriso e un bacio a fior di labbra.

Di Lunedì, Harry sale su un aereo diretto per Roma, poi scende, respira Roma solo per cinque minuti ed è pronto per ritornare a Madrid.

Di Martedì, Harry sale su un aereo diretto per Lisbona, poi scende, respira Lisbona solo per quattro minuti ed è pronto per ritornare a Madrid.

Di Mercoledì, Harry passa la giornata tra il letto e il divano, con una sosta in cucina e un'altra al cesso.

Di Giovedì, Louis si sveglia alle nove – è in ritardo – è si precipita in affanno e con l'alito che sa di caffè al Roxys. Poi a mezzogiorno ha lezione alla Queen Mary, fino alle sei e mezza. Mangia una Marlboro rossa e tre o quattro caffè. La sera collassa a letto, con cinque messaggi non letti da parte di Chloe, Harry e Zayn.

Di Venerdì, Louis si sveglia alle otto – strano – arriva in orario alla Queen Mary per il laboratorio di biochimica e per le due è a casa, a pranzare con le gemelle e Fizzy. Poi passa Niall a trovarlo, insieme vanno da Liam e decidono di passare a prendere un panino al Mc Drive mentre aspettano che Zayn arrivi con l'erba e le cartine.

Di Sabato, Louis lavora al Roxys tutta la giornata e poi a va a prendere Chloe da Tesco ad orario di chiusura. Si baciano sotto la pioggerella tenera di Londra, mentre il cielo promette un bel temporale.

Di Domenica, Harry chiama Louis alle tre del pomeriggio e Louis risponde.

«Come stai? Sei sparito»  
«Sono sempre stato qui»  
«Come vuoi..»  
«Harry, cosa c'è? Al momento ho un po' da fare»  
«Oh nulla. Scusa, disturbo? Stai studiando?»  
«Beh sì»  
«Ah, allora magari mi richiami dopo»  
«Certo, come ti pare»

Entrambi sanno che Louis non lo richiamerà.

𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎 𝐕

𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐒 𝐀 𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐃 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐒𝐀𝐘 𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐆𝐎𝐍𝐍𝐀 𝐁𝐄 𝐀 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐃𝐀𝐘

Ai primi di maggio, Louis viene a sapere da una mezza frase pronunciata da Niall con la bocca strapiena di patatine e salsa Samurai che Harry tornerà quel sabato.

Si sente soffocare.

Il fatto è che le cose con Chloe vanno bene, loro due sono affiatati e si tengono per mano come se si amassero davvero. E Louis non sente Harry da settimane e la distanza non sembra essere solo geografica ormai. Si tratta di spazi lasciati vuoti che non si possono colmare con una prossimità di pochi giorni a causa di una visita di cortesia.

Harry non è più casa per Louis.

Tutta la consapevolezza gli arriva addosso alle sei del pomeriggio, quando le giornate ormai si sono allungate e il Tamigi è segnato da un sole aranciato e da nuvolette azzurrine.

Harry atterra all'aeroporto di Manchester e Niall e Liam si sono proposti per andare a prenderlo, ma Louis non ne ha voluto sapere e Zayn invece aveva un corso di pittura creativa alle cinque e mezza.

Il fatto è che è un ingrato, un bambino poco coraggioso e si sente sporco e ha vergogna, perché gli occhi di Harry sono verità sottoforma di verde e Louis ha paura che lo riesca a smentire anche solo con uno sguardo.

Quindi, quando Harry mette piede a Londra, Louis sparisce per tutto il sabato e per metà della domenica.

È Harry stesso a trovarlo.

Louis sta uscendo di casa per compare le sigarette dal tabaccaio all'angolo, perché ne ha bisogno, nonostante abbia fatto fuori due pacchetti in due giorni.

Harry è appoggiato all'auto del suo padrigno, una Range Rover nera, sporca di fango sul lato destro.

È bellissimo, non sembra vero, non sembra nemmeno umano, perché sembra fatto di un cristallo sottilissimo e brillante, ma altrettanto pericoloso e tagliente nei suoi lineamenti spigolosi.

Louis si immobilizza sul posto per un solo istante, poi comincia a camminare spedito verso la meta. Non fa nemmeno cinque metri che un dolore allo zigomo e poi al labbro lo costringono a fermarsi e a inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.

«Mi hai tirato un cazzo di pugno, Harry?» chiede, ed è rosso in viso e il labbro sta sanguinando.  
«Te lo meriti il mio cazzo di pugno, Louis»

Louis sputa il sangue e la saliva per terra, davanti al cancello rosso della Signora Hesteban, e poi si rimette diritto. Forse vuole tirare un pugno ad Harry, forse vuole baciarlo.

Deve ancora decidere.

Alla fine che differenza c'è tra un pugno e un bacio?

È sangue, è saliva.

Harry gli ha fatto sputare il sangue per anni, non sarebbe male ricambiare il favore, proprio ora che ne ha l'occasione.

«Sei un pezzo di merda» dice.  
«Sei tu che mi stai ignorando come se avessi la peste. Ma che cazzo ti prende, si può sapere?»

Harry lo sovrasta di parecchi centimetri; sembra che in Spagna sia cresciuto perché non ha più nessuna delle caratteristiche bambinesche che hanno sempre fatto impazzire Louis.

Quello che ha davanti è un uomo, fatto e finito, ed anche in questo Louis non lo riconosce, e ha perso anche questo passaggio dove l'uomo ha ucciso il bambino.

Louis decide di non tirargli nessun destro: sarebbe impari, sarebbe da bastardi e Harry non merita nessun livido sulla faccia.

«Mi sei mancato»

La postura di Harry sembra rimpicciolirsi nella giacca nera che indossa «Cazzo – dice. – anche tu. Non lo sai quanto»

Louis prova a sorridere, ma la ferita alla bocca non glielo permette e ne viene fuori una smorfia strana.

Però chiede «Mi ami ancora?»  
«Lo sai, sempre»  
Ma? «Ma?»  
«Ma smettila di ignorarmi» conclude e gli mostra le fossette.

Entrano in casa e c'è solo Fizzy perché è in punizione per aver preso una nota disciplinare a scuola.

«E' una ribelle» spiega Louis e poi si accende una sigaretta nella sua stanza, con la finestra aperta per evitare l'aria viziata.

Restano in silenzio per alcuni istanti: Harry è sul letto di Louis, quello per che hanno sempre condiviso quando restava a dormire a casa Tomlinson. È strano, perché il materasso a due piazze gli pare più piccolo del solito oppure è Harry ad essere cresciuto. 

«Non volevo ignorarti»  
«Sì invece»

Louis sospira e annuisce «Ma non volevo farti male»  
«Ne sei sicuro?»

È strano che Harry sia così diretto: è lui quello ambiguo tra i due.

«No. Hai ragione, ti volevo fare male»

Ora è Harry ad annuire, a capire e a capirlo. Tiene la testa bassa, guarda la punta dei suoi stivaletti di cuoio e poi le rifiniture della moquette. La stanza di Louis odora di borotalco alla menta e il suo cuscino ha l'odore della sua pelle, che Harry riuscirebbe a distinguere tra mille altri odori.

La sua bocca carnosa si apre in un sorriso svogliato e stanco «Ci sei riuscito»   
«E' perché mi sei mancato. Posso vivere senza di te, non credere che sia un bambino. Posso vivere senza di te, ma non voglio»  
«Anche io, Lou. Anche io»

Il più grande annuisce, spegne metà sigaretta contro il bordo della finestra e poi la lascia lì.

Facendo rumore – come al solito, perché Louis non sa non fare chiasso – apre l'anta dell'armadio bianco di Ikea, dal fondo raccoglie un pacchetto con la carta verde lucida e un fiocco viola.

«Cos'è?»   
«Per il tuo compleanno»

Harry lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano, commossi ed emozionati.

Sembra e si sente un bambino mentre scarta il regalo e lo sguardo blu di Louis lo accompagna in ogni gesto.

«Non...»  
«Non dovevo? Ti piace, sì?»

Harry alza lo sguardo su di Louis che gli sta davanti, con il sorriso sulle labbra «Lo adoro» risponde e traccia con le dita la scritta bianca dipinta sul muro di mattoni nell'immagine.

È Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac, il primo album del gruppo di statunitense, ed è – in teoria- in trovabile.

Harry si chiede dove cazzo Louis l'abbia trovato, come cazzo l'abbia ottenuto e quanto cazzo l'abbia pagato.

Però non chiede, si alza di slancio e stringe Louis in un abbraccio spacca ossa e dall'impeto, il più grande si sbilancia all'indietro e va a sbattere con la schiena contro l'armadio.

«Ti ho fatto male?»

Harry sta quasi per staccarsi: ha sentito Louis lamentarsi.

«No, resta»

E allora Harry resta.

Harry resta per il resto della giornata e resta anche la notte.

Si ricorda di quando Jay preparava il latte al cacao per lui e Louis, e poi sceglievano un classico Disney da vedere in televisione. Erano i suoi ricordi migliori, erano cose preziose.

Come le ciglia di Louis, lunghe e scure. Preziose.

Come i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, il modo in cui respira, in cui lo guarda.

Louis è la cosa più preziosa della sua vita: e si sente un cretino, perché ha dovuto allontanarsi e macinare chilometri per capirlo.

Harry sa di Chloe: gliel'ha detto un Niall incapace di tenere la bocca chiusa.

Però, per quella sera, Harry fa finta di non sapere, forse aspetta che sia Louis a parlargliene. Forse aspetta che gli dica «Sono innamorato di lei, Harry» ma Louis non dice nulla. Lo bacia anche, a fior di labbra e poi più in profondità.

Si guardano negli occhi per istanti interminabili.

Lunedì Harry dovrà partire, Louis sente che si sta perdendo.

La mattina dopo Harry si sveglia con il mal di testa e Louis con il torcicollo.

Jay ha preparato la colazione, e le ragazze sono a scuola da due ore.

Harry ha il volo alle quattro e sarà sua madre ad accompagnarlo all'aeroporto e deve ancora finire di sistemare le valigie.

Non importa ora, perché stanno urlando da mezz'ora e litigano indisturbati. Non sanno nemmeno perché hanno iniziato a litigare, quale sia stata la causa scatenante.

Fatto sta che Louis ha cominciato ad alzare la voce e Harry inizia a tirargli addosso ogni tipo d'oggetto che si ritrova sotto le mani.

Se ci fosse Liam, calmerebbe entrambi, ma sono da soli, chiusi della stanza di Louis e nessuno interverrà. Potrebbero addirittura uccidersi.

«Quale cazzo è il tuo problema?»  
«Vuoi sapere qual è il mio problema? Lo vuoi sapere?»  
«Sì, dimmelo, Louis. Non vedo l'ora di saperlo»  
«Sei tu, tu sei il mio problema»  
«Non preoccuparti, tra poco me ne vado e ti libero da questo fardello, così sarai libero di scoparti quella»

Louis sta per replicare, ma si blocca. «Cosa hai detto?» ringhia e Harry lo sente appena.

Sono ai lati opposti della stanza, come gladiatori o leoni pronti ad azzannarsi.

«Mi hai sentito. Credi che non lo sappia? Tu e quella. Davvero, Lou? Ti prendi i miei scarti?»

Louis a quel punto dovrebbe colpirlo e ricambiare il favore.

Non lo fa, ancora una volta non ne ha il coraggio.

Lascia la stanza facendo sbattere la porta.

Harry lo odia e Louis ricambia il sentimento.  
Louis esce di casa senza una meta, tutto quello che gli avrebbe voluto dire non l'ha detto.  
Non l'ha nemmeno salutato per bene, non l'ha baciato.

Harry sale sull'aereo con due gocce di acqua sulle guance.   
Quelle lacrime sono solo per Louis.


End file.
